


【圣斗士】达摩克利斯之剑（耽美|撒加×迪斯马斯克）

by Jinglebear



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 架空历史向R18警告血腥暴力警告
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Gemini Saga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【圣斗士】达摩克利斯之剑（耽美|撒加×迪斯马斯克）

迪斯马斯克站在神庙前的台阶上。僭主的臣子们远远地隔着柱子望着这个年轻的同僚。这是一个非常年轻的男子。他的肤色略深，五官轮廓带着小亚细亚的血统，头发顽固地支楞着。朝阳将他的侧脸渲染成奇异的金色，他的目光掠过人群，嘴角微微翘起，这使得他原本凶恶的表情柔和了许多。将军们在色彩鲜艳的长袍外面套上紧身的皮甲，他们从迪斯马斯克身边走过，停下脚步，与他交谈几句。阿布罗狄将军似乎因迪斯马斯克的话题而大笑起来，高兴地拥抱了他，并在他的脸颊上留下亲昵的吻。修罗在大殿的门口回头，皱着眉头催促二人快些进来。  
“僭主的宠臣又如何？一个不能上战场的跛子而已。”神殿里，有人在悄声地发表自己的意见。迪斯马斯克朝着那个声音传来的方向看了一眼，又把头转了回去。  
叙拉古的王撒加站在女神像前。他闭着眼睛祈祷，祭司的火苗在他身前舔舐着他所供奉的祭品。  
“撒加要去打仗吗？”  
“是的，撒加要去打仗。”  
“撒加为什么要打仗呢？”  
“为了获得胜利。”  
“撒加为什么要获得胜利？”  
“为了得到整个叙拉古。”  
“撒加为什么要得到整个叙拉古？”  
“为了让像迪斯马斯克这样的小傻瓜有饭吃呀。”那个十三岁的少年这样说着，牵着迪斯马斯克的手，递给他一把剑，“迪斯，我不在的时候，米罗他们就交给你了。”剑很重，迪斯马斯克得用两只手才能抱得动。几个更年幼的孩子似乎还没学会走路，米罗长着一头毛茸茸的发，从床榻上稀里哗啦地滚下来。迪斯马斯克放下剑，把米罗抱起来，扔回床上去。阿布罗狄和修罗抱着木棍和小刀在门外等着。他们要跟撒加一起去战场。  
“走了，撒加。”加隆说着，推开老旧的木板门。门和墙间的缝隙掉下些许碎砂。背着包裹的艾俄洛斯站在门外。  
那天之后，迪斯马斯克再也没有见过加隆。又过了三年，他们与艾俄洛斯死别。  
现在，迪斯马斯克站在撒加身后，注视着主君挺拔的背影和那在飞溅的火星与青烟中随风晃动的长发。  
“我不在的时候，叙拉古城就交给你了，迪斯马斯克。”句式和二十年前一模一样。撒加站在战车上，居高临下地望着迪斯马斯克。眼神很温和，几乎不像是一个手上沾满无数人鲜血的僭主。  
“遵命。”迪斯马斯克谦卑地低下他的头颅。视线落在车轮下的泥地上，一只蚂蚁挣扎着缓慢爬行。  
“出发。”撒加伸开手。视线划过天空。蓝色的瞳里装满了尖利的刀剑。  
车轮向前滚动，那只蚂蚁被碾进土里，粉身碎骨。  
迪斯马斯克是僭主撒加的宠臣、心腹、侩子手。他从恭敬的弯腰中抬起头，下达第一个政务命令。  
“传令下去，地牢里的人不留一个活口。”  
他用自己的方式深爱撒加。他敬他如至高无上的神祇，他爱他如骨肉相融的父兄。

撒加·狄奥尼修斯王在秋天返回，带回叛军主帅的首级。刚刚剥下头皮的头盖骨被一簇生机勃勃的三色堇遮住，血腥味在充满了喧嚣的宴饮厅中弥散开来，被花香和食物的香气掩盖。叙拉古的王位，在他身下愈加稳固。  
盛大的饮宴在迪斯马斯克的组织下准备起来。金杯和银杯盛着西西里阳光酝酿出的甘甜美酒摆上桌案，大朵的鲜花装饰着墙壁，身着轻纱的美女弹着里尔琴，唱着动人的乐曲。他很擅长这个，为所有人准备他们需要的一切，听所有人诉苦，照顾所有人的生活——但所有人里并不包括他自己。  
“敬我们伟大的王！”亚鲁迪巴用他那巨大的嗓门压过一室嘈杂。  
“敬我们伟大的王！”艾欧里亚举起酒杯，他的脸颊微微发红，迪斯马斯克知道这个家伙一定喝了一整罐的葡萄酒。  
“敬我们伟大的王！”米罗居然唱起了歌。  
“敬我们伟大的撒加。”阿布罗狄举起酒杯，他身旁的修罗微微皱眉，也举起了杯子。  
年幼的孩子敬他们的王，年长的孩子敬他们的撒加。那个在充满腥臭的海边捡到阿布罗狄的撒加。那个在充满尸臭的街道上抱起迪斯马斯克的撒加。

“现在我们还有什么做不到的呢？”晚宴的尾声，撒加对坐在他近旁的迪斯马斯克道。僭主低沉磁性的嗓音迪斯马斯克永远不会听错。“我成为了叙拉古的主人。”少年兵成为僭主，孤儿掌握权力，失地的债务奴隶得到解放。他们得到了二十年前梦寐以求的一切。温暖的床、可口的食物、数不清的财富以及民众狂热的呼喊与爱戴。  
迪斯马斯克望着撒加大口饮下美酒。撒加似乎也不期望迪斯马斯克能够回应他些什么。只是自己不住地叙说：“真应该让你也回到战场。你的剑术虽不及修罗，但在战术上总是构思巧妙。”  
“遇上敌人的突然袭击可就糟了。跛子连逃命都跑不快啊。”迪斯马斯克半真半假地应着，装模作样地敲打着自己的右腿。三年前他还在战场上，野蛮的敌人用重锤击碎了他的小腿，之后他便不再上战场。他说自己是个跛子，可所有人都知道他的腿早已痊愈。他在拒绝着什么。重返战场？亦或是其他？  
“你可以坐我的战车逃命，这是王特许的。”撒加似乎有几分醉了。  
“我得到了一切！”撒加的头靠在椅背上，微微仰起脸，他的眼睛无意间瞟向天顶，瞬间瞳仁变得清澈澄明。连笑容都消失不见了。  
“可你也失去了一切。”迪斯马斯克低声地说着，像是在自言自语。  
加隆乘坐的船在爱琴海上沉没，艾俄洛斯死于一次针对撒加的谋杀。穆出走小亚细亚，沙加在米利都定居，卡妙返回出生地雅典。只有他们几人留在叙拉古，陪着喧闹盛宴中寂寥的僭主。  
权力的获得伴随着的必然是失去。神是公平的，给予之后必然收回。荣华的实质接近于虚无。不管是肉体还是心灵都永远无法获得最大的满足。人类果然是贪婪的生物。  
无星的夜晚，迪斯马斯克坐在撒加身边，听他用带着醉意的声音吟诵一首梭伦的诗。青草和泥土的味道冲淡了盛宴的香腻之味。撒加伸手搂过迪斯的脖子，用自己的额头抵住迪斯的额头。  
两人之间的距离是如此相近，近得让他们能够看清彼此眼瞳中的自己。  
“你会一直跟着我吧。”撒加问道。  
“当然。”迪斯回答：“你别走得太快，我是个跛子，跟不上的。”  
“我会停下来等等你。”撒加大笑着，搂住迪斯马斯克。  
唇瓣相接，深吮，然后是更加疯狂的大笑。

“正义是什么？”10岁的迪斯马斯克已经能够挥动大剑。他问着教他使剑的人。  
“你觉得它是什么，它就是什么。”撒加回答。  
“正义就是不让米罗因为饥饿哇哇乱叫，艾欧里亚发烧的时候有钱给他买草药。”28岁的迪斯马斯克面对高喊着正义的口号闯入王宫的家伙们自言自语。他抽出那把早已钝了的剑。剑刃上布满了细小的断口。“撒加做到了，所以撒加是正义的。”他的理论听上去是如此的荒唐，荒唐到无法辩驳。迪斯马斯克挥舞着手中的钝剑，剑尖从面前人张开的嘴扎进去，剑刃和人肉接触时的特有手感让迪斯马斯克获得莫大的满足。他跳起来，用腰间的小刀横着割开另外一个人的喉咙。他是个跛子，一个并没有瘸腿的跛子。他把残疾当作面具挂在脸上，遮盖自己腐烂的杀意。  
撒加希望仿照雅典建立起公民大会，习惯了养尊处优的贵族们为挽回他们即将逝去的权力策划了一场精致的暴动。将留下来收拾饮宴残局的奴仆轰走，空无一人的宴饮厅里，撒加端坐在他的王座上，喝着略有些涩味的葡萄酒。今年的新酿还没到能喝的时候。  
僭主的心腹迪斯马斯克在撒加的授意下全权处理暴动。他让守卫假意投诚，打开了王宫的大门，贵族们一路深入宫廷，沿路无阻。修罗在他们身后默默地关上了门。行至中庭，阿布罗狄微笑着地点燃火把，哼着歌，一脚踩在墙头上，举起艾俄洛斯留下的弓。  
箭雨下屠杀是无声而迅速的。也不会留下太多的痛苦。尸体安静得像墙上的砖头。戴着黑纱的天空被火把照得通红。  
“他们的民主，还不如一个僭主的施舍。”米罗嗤之以鼻。  
迪斯马斯克在凌晨时分向他的主君汇报镇压的结果。血腥味顺着打开的门冲进空旷的宴饮厅。撒加端坐在他的王座上，用手支着头，漫不经心地听着迪斯的报告。  
“只要告诉我结果就行了。”撒加对迪斯马斯克道。  
“全部解决了。”迪斯马斯克简短地回复：“不留一个活口。”  
“还真是你一贯的风格。”撒加的语气里带了些讽刺。  
迪斯没有反驳。他从来不留活口，因为他知道死了的敌人不过是让他在冥王哈迪斯那里多上几笔孽账，而活着的敌人却有可能让他失去他已经拥有的一切。  
身后事身后还。迪斯马斯克只关心活着的事。  
“迪斯马斯克。”撒加放下酒杯，向他的宠臣招手。  
“陛下。”迪斯马斯克没有上前。  
“迪斯马斯克·达摩克利斯。”撒加极其罕见地唤了迪斯的全名。  
“我在这里，撒加。”迪斯回应。他上前一步。  
撒加略狂躁地伸手撕去迪斯沾着些许血迹的衣服，在他的锁骨上留下一个吻。迪斯用手钳住主君的头，他叹息一声，跨坐在撒加腿上。撒加用舌尖拭过迪斯的颈侧，能感受到皮肤下的脉动。他们用唇舌锁死对方，迪斯马斯克隔着衣料抚摸着主君结实的腹肌。撒加从鼻腔里发出几声笑，他把迪斯的腿打得更开，伸手隔着衣物捉住了宠臣的阳具。布料贴在上面，加上撒加的摩挲，使得迪斯更加地敏感。  
迪斯颤抖了一下。快感顺着脊柱一路往上，在后脖颈处炸开细小的花。  
撒加无疑是熟知迪斯的，他伸出另一只手，抚摸迪斯光裸的背部，然后将他用力地压向自己。迪斯马斯克混乱而熟稔地抚摸着撒加的胸膛。撒加看着迪斯的表情，愉悦一笑，开始舔吮他的乳头。  
左乳上传来的巨大快感让迪斯差一点发出呻吟声。他觉得自己胯下的阳具因为这种刺激而更加的兴奋了。他把自己的身体压向撒加，伸手捉住撒加抚摸着他背部的手，带着它一路向下，滑向自己的股沟。  
撒加顺着迪斯的心意，用手指捏着他的臀瓣。手指上收获的触感让他身心愉悦。这种带着些许蹂躏感的爱抚让迪斯更加地兴奋。他不安地扭动了一下身体，撒加顺势将迪斯剩下的衣物也撕了去。风把照亮宴饮厅的火把吹得忽明忽暗，肢体交缠的影子在墙上欣喜地狂舞。迪斯马斯克的阳具在微凉的空气中抬起头，撒加像按长笛笛孔般轻巧地用手指调戏着迪斯的阳具。  
“嗯……”迪斯终于还是将声音从喉咙里释放出来。呻吟声像最美妙的音符镌刻在一场狂乱的性事之上。  
“我记得你更喜欢……嗯？”撒加用两个手指夹住迪斯的乳头。  
“啊……”迪斯的头用力地向后仰。  
绝妙的呻吟是最好的催情剂，撒加感觉自己的体内升腾起火焰。“你总不能让主君为你服务到底吧，迪斯？”撒加用手指摩挲着迪斯胯间的囊袋。  
迪斯的本能先于他的理智开始行动。他的身子往后一滑，拉开撒加的衣服，一路亲吻向下，最终跪在撒加身前。他执起撒加的利刃，用自己的唇舌顶礼膜拜。  
撒加一下一下地揉搓着迪斯脑后的头发，似乎很享受这种服务。口腔的温度让撒加感到愉快，他加大了抽插力度。  
“嗯哼……”迪斯哼了一声。  
撒加用手摸了摸迪斯的头发。后者停下了正在进行的动作。唾液在他的唇与撒加的性器之间牵出一条银丝。在火光下显得十分淫靡。撒加起身，和迪斯交换了一个响亮的吻。  
“坐上去。”撒加在迪斯耳边呢喃道。  
迪斯看向撒加身后的王座。上面沾满了多少人的鲜血呢？他模模糊糊地想着。光裸的背脊靠到冰冷的椅背上，打了个寒颤。  
他们继续深吻，迪斯打开双腿，让自己的全部暴露在撒加面前。撒加笑了一下，伸手握住迪斯的性器，开始揉搓，力道比之前的更大。撒加咬住迪斯的乳头，用牙齿在上面摩擦。迪斯似乎很享受这种略微粗暴的对待，他的喘息更加地激烈了。  
“不……不进来吗？”迪斯的手指伸进自己的后庭，企图短暂地满足自己，却发现他需要的仍然是撒加巨大而炽热的凶器。  
“当然要进去。”撒加不急不慌地拿起夜晚饮宴时残留的油壶。橄榄油的香气顺着他的手指挤压着迪斯的手指，也伸了进去。“你已经这么兴奋了。”他用低沉的嗓音道：“过去应该更害羞一些吧？”  
“和你睡了十年，再想害羞都没了资本。”迪斯用残存的理智反唇相讥。  
“你不喜欢吗？”撒加的笑意带着恶劣的意味。  
“不喜欢的话我早就拒绝……啊！”迪斯马斯克的话被撒加用手指打断了。  
“我是个民主的王。”撒加笑意更深，“在进去之前我还是得问问你的意见。”  
“嗯……啊……”迪斯被快感暂时夺去了语言功能。  
“看来你是同意了。”撒加自顾自地做出独裁。下一秒钟便用自己的凶器给予宠臣最深的奖赏。  
抽插的动作异常的激烈，以至于撞击产生的淫靡之声在夜半的宴饮厅里响得吓人。激情带走了理智，撒加在迪斯耳边喘息，低喘声夹杂着性交的声响让迪斯马斯克几乎接近疯狂。他用力地抓住撒加，搂住他，就像一个溺水之人抓住一棵救命稻草。体内的热度愈发地升高，最后让他全身的血液沸腾。  
迪斯的大脑里一片空白。高潮让他的眼神失去焦距。  
撒加是个贴心的主君，他抱着迪斯，维持着这种姿势直到迪斯回过神来。  
找回焦距的迪斯维持着与撒加拥抱的姿势，抬着头，望着天顶。  
风把他们的影子吹成了魔鬼。  
“撒加。”迪斯捧起撒加的头，亲吻。  
“嗯？”  
“如果那把剑现在掉下来，会不会把我们两个一起扎穿？”迪斯仰起头，注视着那把悬于王座上的剑。  
“我不知道。等我们都不想活了的时候可以试试看。”撒加大笑着把迪斯往边上一推，自己也坐下来。白玉石的王座很宽大，两个男人坐在上面亦不觉得挤。他们赤裸着，却好像什么都没发生过。只有腹部与股间留下的白浊之物作为刚刚那场激烈性事的唯一凭证。  
“幸福也好，安乐也好，都不过是虚伪的假象。”撒加再一次亲吻迪斯的唇瓣。一切都是假象，只有头顶这把剑才是真实的。  
“我会陪着你的，我的王。”即便灾难降临，幸福与和乐安宁皆化作泡影，我都会在这里，不离你左右。迪斯对他的主君露出真诚的笑容——这是任何其他人都不曾见过的。  
撒加勾起唇角。  
那剑尖闪着寒光，沉默地悬于他的王座之上。

END


End file.
